disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?
"Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?" is the first episode of the first season of Hannah Montana. Plot Miley Stewart (aka pop star Hannah Montana), is concerned how her best friend, Lilly Truscott, will react if she finds out that Miley is Hannah. The two share every secret except that, because Miley fears Lilly will treat her differently if she knows that she is Hannah Montana. Lilly, a huge Hannah Montana fan, offers Miley one of her tickets to an upcoming Hannah Montana concert, but Miley turns her down saying that she didn't like Hannah Montana much, so Lilly takes Oliver instead. That day at school, Miley's crush, Johnny Collins (Corbin Bleu), says hello to her, in the lunch room. Miley's too nervous to sit down with him, and Lilly gives Miley her lucky bracelet to inspire her. Before Miley and Lilly can join Johnny, the girls' rivals, Amber and Ashley (popular kids and mean ones), take the last available seats. When Oliver comes to join the girls, he is surprised when he knows that Lilly has tickets for the concert and speaks a little "too loud" about it and everyone rushes over to try to grab a ticket, thereby covering Miley and her friends in french fries and other edibles. Miley feels that she would never want to tell Lilly her secret as she now sees how she will be treated if people knew that she was Hannah Montana. The same day, Jackson asks her for tickets to the Hannah Montana concert and Miley accepts to give him the tickets. After the Hannah Montana concert, Lilly and Oliver sneak into Hannah's dressing room, but Oliver falls back out the window, retrieving a used Hannah Montana towel. Miley, concerned that Lilly will recognize her, shoves a pie in her own face and keeps trying to send Lilly out. But, Lilly insists she (Hannah) give her something and when Hannah sticks out her arm, Lilly notices the lucky bracelet around her wrist. Recognizing the lucky bracelet, Lilly wipes away the remains of pie on Hannah's face and realizes that Hannah and Miley are the same person. Lilly becomes angry with Miley that she never told her this huge secret before. Miley makes it up to her by showing Lilly her Hannah Montana closet. Lilly slips up once calling Miley "Hannah" to her face and Miley regrets letting Lilly know. Afterwards, Lilly apologizes and promises never to tell anyone that Miley is Hannah, the two make up and become friends again. The episode ends with Lilly giving Hannah Montana's scarf to Amber and Ashley, whilst yelling (with Miley) "Hey everybody, it's Hannah Montana's scarf!" and watching Amber and Ashley getting charged at by the students. As a subplot, Miley's brother Jackson repeatedly asks his dad for money to impress his date at Hannah's concert, which Robby refuses to give him. Jackson then agrees to try on dresses for Hannah's wardrobe designer for $20. Cultural references *Every episode of Hannah Montana episode title references a song; "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?" is a play on the title of the Beatles' song "Do You Want to Know a Secret?" *Jackson's line of "When you got it, flaunt it!" references a song from the musical The Producers. *Fermaine is based on Frank Eggelhoffer, Martin Short's character from the movies Father of the Bride and Father of the Bride Part II. *Amber and Ashley's trademark catchphrase "Oooh, Sss" is reference to the Disney show, Recess, where the clique of mean girls called "the Ashley's" would always say "Oooh, scandalous". Trivia *Lilly is a very big fan of Hannah Montana. *Oliver had a crush on Hannah Montana until the episode "Miley Get Your Gum", when he found out Miley is Hannah. *Hannah sold out a tour she was headlining. *Hannah Montana's most famous merchandise is her scarf. *Oliver's idol is Hannah Montana. *The song This is the Life is featured in this episode. Production Miley received the script for the pilot, before then auditioning for Hannah Montana for 6-7 months, totally changing Billy Ray's plans to cut an album, do a tour, and retire.Creators Poryes, Rich Correll and Barry O'Brien looked in LA and New York for someone to play Hannah, but couldn't find anyone. Miley sent in an audition tape, but while the creators were impressed, they were not convinced. They didn't want to put the show in the hands of a 12-year old with no acting experience. As they looked fruitlessly for an actor to portray Hannah for one year, they decided to look at Miley again. The decision was between her and a 16-year old with lots of sitcom experience. The room was evenly split on who should play Hannah, and Marsh made the decision to go with Miley. Garry Marsh's exact quote was, "We pride ourselves not just on creating great television, but on creating stars; not just on launching careers, but on launching franchises for the entire Walt Disney Company. So, after consulting with everyone involved, I'm ready to pull the trigger on Miley." On the day the pilot was shot, the show was to star a girl named Chloe. According to Billy Ray Cyrus, when the writers heard him calling his daughter Miley, who at that time was still called Destiny, they changed their minds and said, "Everything Chloe is Miley." Promotion and Reception The Disney Channel used three Hannah Montana music videos to promote the series in the weeks leading up to its debut. David Cornelius of DVDTalk.com felt that "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?" was awkward and that it overused musical interludes, due to it being the pilot episode. An ultimatedisney.com review felt that the pilot was "coincidence-riddled." "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?" had the highest-rated series premiere on a kids network in seven years. It was also the highest ratings ever for a Disney Channel series. Miley Cyrus was shocked when her dad told her that over 5 million people had watched the pilot episode of Hannah Montana. Goofs *At the beginning of this episode, the TV announcer says Hannah is fourteen years old. However, she is thirteen in this episode because she turns fourteen in "It's a Mannequin's World." *Hannah gives Lilly her scarf, and she left it in the dressing room before they leave. However, she shows it to Amber and Ashley the next day in school.But must have came back and got it. Quotes *'Oliver': Hannah Montana is a goddess. I worship at her feet. In fact, FYI, some day I'm gonna be Mr. Hannah Montana. Gonna watch her every minute of every day, protect her from any obsessed fans. Every night I'll shampoo and condition that beautiful blonde hair. *'Miley': Oliver, I say this because I care about you. Get some help! ---- *'Johnny': Hey, Miley, how's it going? *(Miley stares at Johnny and Lilly punches her in the arm) *'Miley': Um, pretty good. (starts putting ketchup on her hand unknowingly) Just getting some ketchup for my veggie burger. I see you like mayonnaise. Never tried that on a veggie burger, and maybe I should, but not today because I got the whole ketchup thing going... *'Lilly': Miley. Miley. Miley! Miley! *'Miley': (realizes she has ketchup all over her hand) You know, what a lot of people don't know is-is... it's also a wonderful moisturizer. Here. (wipes some ketchup on Johnny's hand) *'Johnny': Moisturizer? You're pretty funny. Oh, my hand does feel softer. ---- *'Lilly' Miley: Guess who just landed two tickets to the hottest concert in town? Miley, you and I, I being your best friend, are going to see the one, the only... Hannah Montana! Whoo! stares wide-eyed and shocked You're not screaming. Why aren't you screaming? *'Jackson': Oh, believe me, she's screaming on the inside. *'Miley': on the inside ---- *'Lilly' Miley: I thought we were friends. I thought we told each other everything, but I guess I was wrong cause you kept just about the biggest secret in the world, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana! ---- *Amber & Ashley steal Lilly & Miley's seats *'Lilly': Hey, Amber, Ashley. We were going to sit there. *'Ashley': Well, isn't that just too bad. *'Amber': Oh, but don't worry. There are seats over there by the trash cans... *'Amber & Ashley': ...at the loser's table. Ooh! Ssss! *'Miley': Um, hey, Amber? I think it might be time to pluck the 'stache. *'Lilly': And Ashley. (gasps) Is that a zit, or are you growing a new head?! *'Lilly & Miley' (stare at her face): (at the same time) Gross! Ooh! Ssss! *and Ashley check themselves with their compact mirrors ---- *'Jackson': Hey, Dad, I'm really nervous about my date, and, well, I'm just gonna say this. There is nobody in the world who's advice I trust and respect more than you. *'Robbie': Son, I'm not loaning you money. *'Jackson': Is that what you think this is about? Dad, I am hurt. This has nothing to do with borrowing money from you. I was actually kind of hoping more for an outright gift. *'Robbie': I gave you the gift of life, son. Don't push it. ---- *'Miley' Lilly: I wanted to tell you. It's just that I was afraid. *'Lilly': Afraid of what? *'Miley': I don't know. I thought maybe once you knew you won't want to be my friend anymore, and you'd like Hannah Montana more than you like me. *'Lilly': That's what you thought? That could never happen, Miley. Don't you know that? ---- *'Lilly' in Hannah's dressing room: Hannah Montana's hot dogs! (picks up a hot dog) Hannah Montana's scarf! (rubs the scarf on her cheek. Miley/Hannah walks out of bathroom) Hannah Montana! ---- *'Oliver': This is Hannah Montana's towel. She gave it to me, in her dressing room. *'Amber': Ooooh, and she gave me this sandwich. You're pathetic. *(Amber & Ashley do their gesture) ---- *and Oliver are outside of Hannah's dressing room *'Lilly': Higher, Oliver, I'm almost in. *'Oliver': There is no higher. You're already standing on my head! *'Lilly': Jump, you idiot, jump! ---- *'Lilly': Well, I guess I'm leaving too. *'Hannah': OK! *'Lilly': Without even a towel as a souvenir. *'Hannah': Bye-bye! *'Lilly': Nothing but my memories which will fade too too quickly. *'Hannah': Alright, alright, here! Lily the scarf ---- *'Jackson': (wearing Hannah's dress) Ugh, I am so not getting paid enough for this. *'Miley': (sees him wearing it) Neither am I! ---- *'Lilly': Here I go... headed for the door... after making the best apology I could possibly think of (she looks at Miley) still hoping she forgives me...... halfway there... *'Miley': You are such a drama queen. ---- *'Jackson': (to Miley) Do you mind? I am on the phone here, all right? I got a life, too, you know. And I would appreciate it if I could have one conversation without hearing the words "Hannah Montana." (on the phone) Yeah, that's right, girl. I know Hannah Montana. I got two incredible tickets for tomorrow night. Great, I'll see you then. (hangs up; to Miley) I need two incredible seats for tomorrow night. *'Miley': Sorry, I'm sold out. *'Jackson': Dad? *'Robbie': Hey, think about it this way, Miley. He goes out with the girl, they fall in love, they get married, he moves out. *'Miley': You've got the tickets! ---- *'Fermine' tearing his pants: Don't look at my booty! *'Robbie': Oh, no danger there, partner. ---- *'Jackson': on Hannah's outfit I don't know. I think it makes me look a little big in the hips. *'Fermine': Please. Let's not blame the dress. Cast Main Cast *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott *Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart Guest Cast *Corbin Bleu as Johnny Collins *Matt Winston as Fermine *Shanica Knowles as Amber Addison *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Ashley Dewitt Category:Television episodes Category:Hannah Montana episodes Category:Series premieres